


Baby Shark

by Sakurras_08



Series: Midnight Messages [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Baby shark, Crys is just done, F/F, Kinda, Quite Gay, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurras_08/pseuds/Sakurras_08
Summary: Mia and Ava decide to make a video for Mia's youtube channel, but they need help.





	Baby Shark

Ava(lanche) is online

 

 

Ava(lanche):

OH MY GOD

MIA

FJVGFRSBVEFB

 

MochiUwU is online

 

 

MochiUwU:

???

Was that a gay panic keysmash or are you excited?

Ava?

AVA MARIE GET BACK HERE

 

Ava(lanche):

I'M HERE

HOW MANY SUBSCRIBERS DO YOU HAVE ON YOUTUBE

 

MochiUwU:

Around 250,000. Why?

 

Ava(lanche):

OwO

 

MochiUwU:

Oh no

 

Kwami is online

 

 

Kwami:

Ava what the fuck are you doing

 

Ava(lanche):

MIA I HAVE AN IDEA FOR YOUR CHANNEL

 

MochiUwU:

Oh lord

What's your idea, Ava?

 

Ava(lanche):

Baby shark doo doo doo doo doo

 

MochiUwU:

Ava....whyyyyyyy

This is a good idea though.

 

Kwami:

Uh

Fill me in, please

 

MochiUwU:

You don't know baby shark, Kam?

 

Kwami:

Nooo?

Should I?

 

Ava(lanche):

YES

 

MochiUwU:

YES

 

Kwami: 

Sorry to disappoint then.

 

MochiUwU:

THATS NOT WHAT WE MEANT SFVFJGNV

 

Ava(lanche):

Kami I think you broke Mia

 

Kwami:

Whoops

 

Ava(lanche):

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Kwami:

No

 

Ava(lanche):

( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 

MochiUwU:

UwU

 

Kwami:

Do I have to help with this baby shark video?

 

MochiUwU:

Yes

 

Ava(lanche):

KAMI IS DADDY SHARK

 

Kwami:

I'm  _what_

 

MochiUwU:

Am I mommy shark?

 

Ava(lanche):

Yup!!!

And I'm baby shark :3

 

Kwami:

Where's Crys

 

Cry(s):

I'm here

Just lurking

 

Ava(lanche):

Spoopi

WILL YOU HELP US WITH THE VIDEO

 

Kwami:

-_-

 

MochiUwU:

Pleeaaaseeee?

 

Cry(s):

Do I have to be  _in_ it?

Can I just hold the camera?

 

MochiUwU:

You don't have to be in it if you don't want to!

Will you help is at least? :D

 

Cry(s):

Yea sure whatever

 

Ava(lanche):

WOO YAY OKAY

MIA ARE WE MEETING AT YOUR PLACE?

 

Kwami:

I'm already here

 

Ava(lanche):

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Kwami:

_No_

 

 

Ava(lanche):

OwO

 

MochiUwU:

OKAY, LETS ALL MEET UP OKAAAY?

WE NEED TO REHEARSE THIS

 

Kwami:

What have I gotten myself into T-T

 

Ava(lanche):

huehuehuehuehue

 

 

Ava(lanche) has gone offline

Kwami has gone offline

MochiUwU has gone offline

Cry(s) has gone offline

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mia puts her phone down and sits up, looking over at the slightly taller female who seems to be already staring in her direction.

"Um... hello," Kami spoke first which caused Mia to burst out laughing. With a small smile on her lips, Kami pushed Mia off of her which earned a startled yelp from the other.

"That was rude!" Mia yelled as she sat up off the floor, puffing her cheeks out slightly in annoyance.

To her surprise, Kami started to laugh. Like really laugh which made Mia's eyes widen a bit. "Kam..." She spoke quietly. "You're... you're  _laughing_." This earned a dry, and blank stare from Kami. "Yea. No fucking shit." The two of them just stared at each other before Mia spoke again. "I've never actually heard you laugh before."

Kami just stared at her. "Really?" Mia nodded at her one-word question which in return caused Kami to form a small o with her mouth, which caused Mia to laugh again.

"You're such an idiot!" Mia cackled for a while Kami just sat there.

After Mia has calmed down, they both perk up when they hear a doorbell which caused Mia to grin wide.

Mia got up off the floor (neither of them knows why she didn't get up before) and rushed to open the door. When the door swung open, A short 15-year-old came stumbling in, along with a somewhat pissed off looking Crys Mamori.

Kami was now standing next to a confused looking Mia. "Ava. What did you do?" Ava stood up straight and looked up at the auburn-haired woman before bursting into tears. "I asked Crys if I could ride her bike and she said no but I tried to ride it anyways!" Mia sighs quietly and Kami pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Ava. Two things. One, it's not your bike. You have to ask, and if the owner says no then the answer is no. And two, you can't even drive a car yet. Do you know how dangerous riding a motorbike is? You can get really hurt. I seriously can't believe this Ava you're 15 years old you should know this."

Ava was just standing there, crying. Crys looks slightly less pissed off. Mia looks disappointed and Kami is annoyed. "Fine fine. Whatever let's just get to work with this stupid video." Crys spoke and walked further into the apartment before going to Mia's kitchen. "Oi! Why are you in my kitchen? We gotta do stuff!"

Crys in return, groaned loudly. "We gotta do shit  _now_?" Mia nodded her head yes which earned another loud groan from Crys.

Ava was finally done sobbing, thanks to an awkward pat on the back and a small smile.

"I'm okay now! Mia do you have any of those juice pouches I left here last time?" Ava ran into the kitchen, yanking the fridge door open. Mia sighs and walks over to the 15-year-old and pulled a juice pouch out for her. "Here." This earned a squeal from Ava as she ran off into the living room.

The three others sigh and walk in with her. Ava is now sitting in the large egg-shaped chair on the side of the room. Mia sighed deeply and just plopped herself onto the couch, Kami instantly taking the seat next to her. Crys, on the other hand, was just sitting on the floor, her arms propped up on the coffee table.

"Do we actually have to do this?" Kami asks quietly, leaning up against Mia. Ava looked up and at Kami. "Yes." She deadpanned and went back to looking at her phone. This earned a quiet chuckle from Crys as she buried her face into her folded arms. Three sets of eyes landed on her as she muffled her giggles. She lifted her head up and looked at the three of them, before looking away. Her laughing stopping instantly.

"Stop looking at me you assholes." Her cheeks were flushing lightly. She looks slightly embarrassed. This caused Mia and Ava to begin to cackle loudly. Ava held her stomach as she laughed. "Oh my god! Crys when was the last time you laughed? You sounded like you were choking!" Ava was in tears at this point, but she quickly picked up her phone and typed something. Soon after, Crys heard a  _ping_ come from her phone. She picked it up, snarled and typed something as well. Soon after that Ava was in tears, laughing so hard. "Oh my god!!!"

Mia quickly pulled out her phone and went to find what Ava was laughing at, Kami looked over her shoulder so she could see too. Soon all three of them were laughing. Even Kami which surprised both Crys and Ava.

Everyone soon enough, calmed down and they were all just sitting there. Crys still looked pissed off, but she was currently drinking a milkshake that she had made for herself. Though she wasn't really drinking it. She was... eating it? With a spoon?

The three girls were just staring at her. Ava was on her third juice pouch. (Which probably isn't such a good idea since she gets really hyper after only  _one_ ) And her eyes were like... bulging out of her head.

She went to take another sip but the pouch was yanked out of her hand. "That's enough. You've had way too much." Ava let out a quiet whine and Kami (the one who took the pouch) walked away while drinking the rest of it.

Mia giggled softly and stood up off the couch. "Okay! We've done enough lounging around. Let's get to work!" Ava let out a squeal and stood up. "Can I get the camera, can I?" She practically yelled. She looked really excited. "Sure, but be  _very_ careful with it okay? It's expensive." Ava nodded and ran off towards her recording studio. Kami sighs and stands up. "What do I have to do?" Mia clapped her hands together and a maniac type grin formed on her face. "We'll show you!"

Once Ava got back with the camera the two of them spent about an hour teaching Kami the way to dance to the song. She messed up a little. Okay.. a lot. But she eventually got the hang of it. Ava was laughing almost the entire time.

"Okay! Kami I want you to show us the entire dance okay?" Both Mia and Ava grinned and stood to the side. Ava had the song pulled up on her phone and she hit the play button before the song came on.

The song began to play and Kami began to (badly) dance along to it. She got the right moves, but she looked really awkward and uncomfortable.

"Hmm...Ava. Go dance with Kam. I wanna see something." Ava, looked at her questioningly but went next to the ginger. Mia played the song from the beginning again but this time, Kami looked way more relaxed and Mia could swear she saw a small smile on the womans face.

"I knew it! Okay! Kam take your jacket off!" Kam looks confused, but takes her jacket (its more of a sweater) off. Now she was left in a black tank top (which had a small flower over the ride side of her chest) and her black jean shorts.

"Hehehe okay! Crys! Get the camera ready we're gonna try and do this in one shot!" Both Ava and Kami looked horrified at that statement but didn't say anything. The three of them all got into position. Ava started out in the middle, with Mia to her left and Kami to her right, once the song switched from baby shark to mommy shark, Mia was in the middle and when the song switched from mommy shark to daddy shark, Kami was in the middle. By the end of it. All three of them were in hysterics, on the floor. None of them could breathe correctly they were laughing too hard. Even Crys had a tiny smile on her lips, that she did her best to hide.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really stupid. But I had the idea and I wrote it.


End file.
